<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lulz Collection by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430566">The Lulz Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No actual sex happens, Non fatal, Oral Vore, Same Size, Sex Tape Shenanigans, Stargazing, Unwilling, Vore, reader is female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These aren't a collection of fanfics, but rather a collection of Clone High vore scenarios that have been screwing around in my head for a while, I dunno where to put these, but i guess ill put them here for now. Why is it called the Lulz Collection you ask? Well, because yes.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Lincoln/Reader, JFK/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abe Lincoln: A Romantic Nighttime Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With apologies to literally everyone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lincoln would sometimes repeat something JFK did to win over a girl, this includes things he did on accident, like swallowing someone alive.</p>
<p>It goes like this… you and Lincoln are chilling together on a grassy plain somewhere secluded from the school at night, feeling the faint wind while you both watch the stars glimmer in the sky. When all of the sudden Lincoln realises something, he knew that you dated JFK before, and knew that when you and JFK were making out on that couch, JFK accidentally ate you. </p>
<p>Watching from the corner of it. It almost looked like you were enjoying it. He also noticed that you weren't having any interest in him at this moment, and in the midst of all this thinking… He gets an idea.</p>
<p>He kindly asks you to stand up for a moment and you do, he stands up as well and suddenly grabs you by the torso.</p>
<p>He notices that you aren't paying attention to him lately, and that he also saw what you did with JFK. after which, he comes to a rather not so ingenious conclusion...</p>
<p>“So, I guess the only way to win you over…”</p>
<p>“Is to <i>eat</i> you, like JFK did.”</p>
<p>You ask him to stop for a moment, that it was a bad idea and that you and him might get hurt, but it was too late. He opens wide, lunging towards you and engulfs your head, covering it in saliva. Abe surprisingly has gotten a good grip on you, albeit slightly struggling to get you in him. Silently sliding you down his rather long neck. And in a moment, he's already got half of your body down. while you desperately try to wriggle out of his throat. </p>
<p>But you didn't have any time to react, he lifts the rest of your body upwards and swallows you down hard. making the rest of you travel down his esophagus like a giraffe, Making large bulges in his neck. Your head was already in his stomach at this point.</p>
<p>Slimy, gurgling and a little bit loose, you were about to be confined to a space with nothing but flesh.</p>
<p>The moment the last of your body hit his stomach he lets out a huge burp, confining and tightening his distended belly slightly more.</p>
<p>His stomach gurgled noisily on the introduction of you. you immediately started to struggle inside of him, in a desperate attempt to get out. It didn't really help much...</p>
<p>He starts to make a few small painful moans, realizing that he wasn't really ready to do something like this. </p>
<p>He’ll try to calm you down, sure. But inside his voice is pretty muffled and plus you were a little too panicked to notice. </p>
<p>As you slowly stop struggling and you've almost used up all of your energy, feeling the soft grumbling and flesh move you around. You finally calm down. And you could almost faintly hear his heartbeat. Noticing this, he rubs his stomach gently. being careful not to startle you anymore than he already had.</p>
<p>“See, I told you that this would help...” He says in a slightly quieter tone, “I think… uh…”</p>
<p>Abe unintentionally lets out one last burp before you pass out into a deep slumber, and resting neatly in his rather squishy stomach. “Sorry about that...”</p>
<p>He was going to be able to let you out the next morning. but the only problem though was how he was going to be able to apologize to you for what he just did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JFK: Sex Tape Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self Explanatory. You and JFK make a sex tape except it goes wrong. theres no sex, just vore. Sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were wandering around in the halls, minding your own business. Trying to find a way to fit into this odd school filled with clones of teenaged historical figures. Well, until you bump into JFK of course. </p><p>He looks down, and a rather dorky smile comes up on his face.</p><p>It looks like you're one of the women thats on his list, and he'd looked like just got back from screwing someone. He puts his hand on your shoulder and greets you in a manner that only JFK would do. </p><p>“Heya! uh, you look like the type that er, uh, could pull my pants down!”</p><p> </p><p>“...And uh, suck me dry… I mean...ah.”</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence surrounds you as you look around for a moment, you're quite taken aback by the offer. Regardless, JFK breaks the silence and makes a proposition.</p><p>“Say, theres er, uh a casting couch hidden in the er, uh, storage room, why don't you and me uh, go there and have some haht and steaming sex!”</p><p>He puts you a little closer to his face, a little too close, but not enough for his face to touch yours. A smile swept across him, awaiting an answer. Despite this, you reach a conclusion and decide to agree to it. It didnt matter much to you somehow.  Perhaps you could get a decent experience out of this…</p><p>JFK escorts you to a door in one of the halls, he stops at a door labeled “Out of Order” and opens it, inside was a room with purple flooring, the walls a washed out green, there were lots of movie equipment scattered neatly around the room, and in the middle there was a bright red couch with a video camera on it.</p><p>Looks like the both of you are going to film a sex tape.</p><p>You went into the room and comfortably set yourself on the couch, JFK puts the camera on the stand in front of you. and hits play.</p><p>“How about we uh, start this off, with an er, uh, intense make out session?~”</p><p>you hesitantly agreed, he lays you down, his face directly facing against yours. He closed his eyes. as promised, his lips reached you; and pressed against yours. </p><p>His way of making out was like his tounge and yours were fighting for dominance, except involved quite a bit of drool. He lets out some soft moans as he passionately (albielt messily) kisses you.</p><p>This was a little bit pleasing to you, as such you tried getting into it too. The both of you were engaging fast. You could feel the saliva dripping down your face, your neck, and-</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>Looking forward you couldn’t see anything, except you can feel something wet and warm around your surroundings. You struggle aimlessly as you realize that JFK was starting to swallow the upper half of your body.</p><p>It gets slightly worse when you realize that he's pushing the rest of you inside him with his arms, one locking your leg in place, and one of his hands placed on your lower half. despite this, he's still completely unaware of what he’s doing. </p><p>Eventually, he overcomes you. And you’re pushed down his throat, and into his stomach.</p><p>It was clear you didn't settle very well once you were inside. It was cramped and tightening around you. making soft gurgling sounds and slightly contorting to fit your body.</p><p>You hear a loud belch, and a satisfied moan escape his lips. He starts to rub his stomach gently. gurgling and sloshing you around.</p><p>Then he realizes what he’s done.</p><p>“D...Did I just?”</p><p>JFK tries to attempt to procces what he just did to you. He knew that you were in there, but he just can't seem to know why. He puts his head on his bulging stomach, listening for your responce. He feels a soft bump to the face, and a soft gurgle.</p><p>He then lets out a long relieved sigh.</p><p>“Well er uh… It's a good thing nobody saw that! Heheheheh!”</p><p>“Don’t uh, worry! I think i'll be able to uh spit ya out layta.”</p><p>“...I think I'm gonna turn the camera off.”</p><p>Afterwards, JFK could've sworn he saw a tall lanky shadowy figure peeking through the doorway just now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh its finally done, i slept on this for weeks. I dunno why. But sometimes i get unmotivated to write alot.</p><p>As for whats next?? I dont know. Perhaps I'll do Van Gogh, maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>